


erelim

by ikkiru



Series: 病気 - byouki - diseases [3]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Blood, F/M, Tenshibyou, angel wing disease, satami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiru/pseuds/ikkiru
Summary: 天死病 - lit. ten shi byouA disease of the bodybearing divine wingsborne of heavenly desirea summon to their side.Satan/Amitie - Satami Tenshibyou/Angel Wing Disease AUAngel Wing Disease: From unrequited love, the afflicted grows wings of an angel, whom gradually weakens under their divinity.
Relationships: Amitie/Satan, Satan/Amitie
Series: 病気 - byouki - diseases [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040566
Kudos: 3





	erelim

On the floor of her bathroom, Amitie wrapped her arms as far around herself as they could go, clutching at herself in fear. She felt tears caught in her eyes, sobs lodged in her throat, as the fear and uncertainty gripped her. Cast in the moonlight, Amitie’s fingers found her shoulderblades, a slick wetness, and the ends of soft, supple feathers; like those of baby birds yet unable to fly. The wetness stained her hands and fingertips red, blood from no source other than the small wings that had now erupted from her body. Alone and terrified, Amitie quickly pulled her pajama shirt over her freezing skin, the fabric now slightly tighter with the feathery additions upon her back. Without time for a coat or a set of sneakers, she snuck herself from the house and out into the night.

Not only was Amitie unaware of the changes happening to her - she also had no idea who to turn to, except for one, whom she visited out of simple desperation. The door she had just now knocked upon stood a tall gentleman, green hair pulled messily back and glasses adorned the bridge of his narrow nose. His harsh squinting through the lenses created what appeared to be a hostile glare, a book open in one hand, as he finally addressed the girl standing outside his door.  
“Amitie? What are you doing here at this time of night?” Satan asked, his voice soft and dulcet, matching the tones of the quiet night that enveloped the two.  
“I...have a problem. I need help,” She answered, shifting her weight and anxious to get out of the cold, even if it meant entering the devil’s lair.  
“A problem only the dark prince could solve is certainly a problem worth hearing,” He chuckled for a moment, before stepping aside and nearly pulling Amitie into the dwelling, “Now get in, quick, there's no helping you if you freeze over first." She winced at his warm hands on her back, his fingers almost glancing against the additions barely contained underneath her shirt.

"Now what's so dire for you to have come in the middle of the night, alone, to my bathroom, for?" Satan mused, looking down at the girl crammed into the narrow bathroom with him. "Under normal circumstances, you’d give a man the wrong idea doing this, Amitie," he spoke almost bemused, a sense of humor Amitie could have appreciated under other circumstances.  
"I...have wings."  
"You have wings?"  
"Yes...I felt them just a few hours ago, and woke up, and they're still there. I'm not dreaming, am I?" Amitie asked softly, her hands guarding herself from an unseen enemy.  
"Well, if you're dreaming, I'm certainly there with you," Satan mused, "Am I allowed to see them? I've certainly not heard of young ladies growing wings recently."  
She nodded meekly, turning around and pulling the shirt from her body. She used the garment to cover her front, facing away from the taller man, and felt the chill of air against her new feathered flesh. It was surprisingly not as cold as she had expected, as the house itself was warm, but it came as a shock to the system nonetheless to feel where there was nothing before. It was as though a chill filled the still air, breath trapped in lungs, until the frost broke with Satan's hands delicately touching her shoulderblades, under the wings themselves. The bleeding had stopped, some dried against her flesh and other had dried upon the soft feathers. Wordlessly, he drew his hands upwards, touching the base of the wings where they had sprouted, the feathers adorning her, and the slender bones hidden underneath. Amitie stood still, barely breathing, when a soft voice near her ear drew her back to reality.  
"They're really angel wings, huh. Does...touching them hurt?" He asked, his touch as gentle as though they were made of glass.  
“No, they don’t really hurt. Even when they bled, they didn’t hurt,” Amitie responded, unsure if the warmth she felt was from his close proximity to her or from something else within her, “Did your wings hurt when they grew?”  
Satan pushed his glasses further up, stroking one of her feathers in idle thought to her question, “No. I don’t think so at least,” he sighed for a moment, removing his hands from her, “I’ve had them for so long I truthfully couldn’t tell you one way or the other.” Amitie turned around to face him, hands still clutching her shirt against her chest, and wings almost fluttering with uncontained joy, “Could I be becoming an angel because I’ve been spending time around you?”  
“Well, I’ve never heard of someone becoming an angel because they hung around the devil. Although, it is true you have been around me more recently,” Satan paused for a moment, in thought, “No matter for midnight, this is. I don’t plan on sleeping tonight, so you can take my bed, and we’ll see what happens in the morning.” He proposed, gesturing from his place in the bathroom to the rest of the house. Amitie nodded in agreement, excited by the prospect of not only getting to spend the night at a friend’s home, but to learn more about the affliction that had suddenly appeared within her. Slipping back into her shirt, he led the young girl up to his chambers, where she quickly proceeded to crawl into the expansive, plush bed. After he ascertained she was asleep, the dark prince quickly excused himself from the room, to try and find the purpose as to why such a gentle soul would be afflicted with such a holy curse.

Amitie felt the warmth of sun against her back, stirring her awake, only to find the room empty. Looking around, she quickly grew flush as she realized her shirt had wound up crumpled at the bottom of the bed, and the wings upon her back felt much heavier than the night before. As she covered herself in the soft blankets, she observed her surroundings; the dark prince no where to be found in his own room, and overall empty save for stacks of books that adorned the room like jewelery. After a moment, seeing that no one came to wake her, Amitie wrapped the blanket around her exposed torso and tried to recall the layout of the house from her late night endeavor, eventually making her way into the man’s kitchen. There he sat, a different book from their first encounter in hand, his eyes already fixated on Amitie as though he had already known she would appear there.  
“Good morning, Amitie,” he spoke as soft as the night before, shutting the book and resting it on the table in front of him, “Did you sleep alright?”  
“Oh, uhm, yes, I did. Your bed is really soft,” Amitie responded to the unexpected question, pulling the blanket tighter around her chest.  
“And I see that you’ve lost your shirt…?” Satan trailed off, gesturing with glance to his blanket draped around her.  
“Oh, uh...My wings. They got bigger, I don’t think the shirt will fit anymore.”  
“I suppose that’d make sense,” he sighed, as though he had hoped that wasn’t the answer, “I do have some answers about your wings. But first, clothes for you.”  
Spinning her around, Satan made quick work of adjusting the make-shift blanket into a shirt for a smoother fit. He nimbly tied two ends at the nape of Amitie’s neck, the next two knotted at her waist. The quick design covered all that was important, leaving an exposed gap in the back for her ever growing wings to remain unconstrained.  
“If these stick around, we can get you something tailored, but for now, I believe this will suffice,” Satan admired his handiwork, "Now, onto more important matters."  
Amitie seated herself across from him at the table, an unintended smile upon her face at spending time with another, even under undesirable conditions.  
"So you said you know why I got these wings, Satan? That was really fast - you found everything out so quickly!" She couldn't help the grin on her lips, feeling new muscles move of their own accord and cause her wings to flap ever so slightly.  
“I did, luckily - In truth, I was concerned it would be a difficult fix,” Satan spoke almost to himself, “So, please bear with me, but the first thing I must ask you, is...well…” He began, trailing off as though he had expected Amitie to interrupt him. At her persistent nodding, Satan sighed and resumed his interrogation.  
"These wings of yours...I believe they're part of a lovesick disease that sometimes affects young women. It is not very common, but also not impossible," he inhaled deeply, facing and focusing on Amitie's rosie cheeks and unfazed demeanor, "It's awkward to ask but...have you garnered feelings for anyone recently? Strong enough that you would become, well, physically ill for them?"  
Amitie paused at the question, exaggerating her thinking before snapping her fingers and jabbing one towards Satan's chest. "If you put it like that, then yes! I've gotten feelings for you, Satan, after spending so much time with you! You're just so cool, and mature, and handsome, I really couldn't help it," She spoke faster than her breath could catch up, pausing and gasping at her sudden realization, "I think I like you, Satan! I grew wings for you!" During her whole spiel, Satan had felt his face grow flush, burning as hot as the fires of Hell, and any semblance of composure he may of had was thrown out the window.  
"Well, I, uh, appreciate the gesture, Amitie," Satan stammered, scrambling to regain a veil of calm, "I would ask you to reconsider - someone like me - well, if this has happened, then it's too late to reconsider after all." He argued back to her confession, attempting to stop the young girl in her tracks but defeated his own words. After a breath, he locked eyes with her again from across the table, and continued, "Look, Amitie, sweetie, I do appreciate your feelings and I won't say I don't return them, of course," he had to cough the words out, stuck in his throat, "But you can do better. I'll take you if you truly desire it, but you should reconsider it. Although, to bear angel wings for that love, it’s far from puppy love."  
"Silly! I don't want to rethink it!" She rose from the seat and quickly planted herself in his lap, and delicately placed her hands on his cheeks, "I'm happy being with you, wings or not."  
"As you wish, my cherished angel," Satan chuckled with a tone of resignation, drawing her close and enclosing soft fabric wings against her body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was a ship I thought of as a joke, but we all know how joke parings go, and now I'm in deep. I really love the two of them together, and I think that tenshibyou fit them very well! I hope you will consider shipping SatAmi with me!


End file.
